Kind of, Sort of
by Kennie Barton
Summary: The night Annabeth disappeared in Titan's Curse, Thalia is torn watching Percy and Annabeth dance, knowing that the only boy for her is lost forever. At the same time, she debates an offer from Lady Artemis and is torn with the " kind of, sort of" feelings of a mortal and immortal life. Based on "If I Can Learn To Do It (Waltz Reprise)" from Anastasia.


"Come on Goat Boy, let's dance." She grabbed Grover by the wrist and pulled him away from his bromance, out into the sea of excited teenagers.  
>"I'm not a good dancer," he bleated nervously, tripping over his fake feet as they came to a stop amid the students.<br>"I'll help you," she promised with a smile, wrapping her arm around his shoulder for the slow dance playing. Her eyes started moving instantly, her mind always on task. Grover gulped, wrapping his hand around Thalia's and swaying to the music.  
>It was all Thalia knew about dancing, so she allowed him to lead, turning in a small circle looking for the demi-gods they had come in search of. It was so stupid, school dances. They're just a chance to show how popular you weren't. Thalia hated the idea of a dance and the fact that she had been forced to attend one; it was unbearable. And she didn't even go to the stupid school!<br>As they spun in their spot amid the students, she saw Percy and Annabeth. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they moved slowly to the music. He was smiling, not the goofy grin the idiot normally sported, but the honest kind, like he was really enjoying himself.  
>He probably was. She had seen the way he looked at Annabeth, almost like a lost little puppy with watery green eyes. But Annabeth couldn't like Percy. There was no way Annabeth liked Percy, their hatred for one another ran as deeply as their Olympian parents hatred one another.<br>But that look in Annabeth's eyes. Could she really be falling for that idiot?  
><em>It's one-two-three and suddenly I see it at a glance.<em>  
>"Look at them," she leaned in closer so her head was on Grover's shoulder. She whispered like it was a murmured conversation, turning so he could see their friends dancing across the auditorium.<br>"Too busy," he pulled back, staring down at his feet as he tried to get them to move in time with Thalia's. "Is it the kids we came here for?"  
>She almost told him it was. She nearly lied about what she saw just to make herself feel better. But that wouldn't solve the problem of Percy dancing with Annabeth. "No, just some couple dancing," she sighed, stepping back from Grover as they moved around the dance floor away from Percy and Annabeth.<br>"What? Were they cute or something?" He flinched trotting over Thalia's feet. She bit back a sharp retort and grimaced.  
>"Yea, something like that," she answered after the pain in her toes subsided, looking up over Grover's shoulder to scan the crowd.<br>_She's radiant and confidant, and born to take this chance._  
>"How do people stand this?" Grover tripped over his feet and stepped on Thalia's foot heavily as he attempted to regain his balance. "Sorry," he muttered increasing his concentration on his feet.<br>Both of his fake feet must be left ones, she thought sourly behind a grimace.  
>"Stand what? Dancing?" she fought to keep her features netural from both the pain of her toes being trampled and the pleasure of being able to do something as simple as dancing. She could never admit that she kind of, sort of enjoyed this.<br>"This kind, yes; it's making me dizzy," he replied barely managing not to stomp her toes again. "And my fake feet aren't meant for this."  
>"Quit complaining, it's a dance," Thalia tightened her grip on Grover's hand and straightened, taking the lead from the distracted satyr.<br>"Wait—hold on!" he bleated following after her as Thalia started a wide circuit through the crowd, circling around her friends who still swayed in time to the music, completely oblivious to their surroundings.  
><em>I taught her well, I planned it all. I just forgot Romance.<em>  
>Thalia bit her lip, diverting her gaze from Percy. It was Annabeth's choice. If she choose a kelp-for-brains idiot, Thalia would respect that. Thalia would never fall for those goofy smiles and immature antics; even if Annabeth could. Thalia was not so easily swayed.<br>She cut through a crowd of preteens, her electric eyes looking for the pair they had been sent to retrieve. The quicker they found them to quicker she could stop that disaster happening to Annabeth.

Thalia stood staring over the cliff where Annabeth had disappeared. Beside her Percy was fuming, angry that he had let this happen. He was even madder at Thalia since she wouldn't let him leap over that cliff after their missing friend.  
>Thalia understood that feeling. She had harbored so much anger for so long. She was still angry; it was possible she would always be angry. Gods, why did it have to be Annabeth?<br>"Come on Thalia, we have to get Bianca and Nico to camp."  
>Trust Grover to be the voice of reason. Naturally, he was supposed to protect them. And Bianca and Nico took priority since the Manicore was after them.<br>But they would get Annabeth back, Thalia would make sure of that.  
><em>Gods, how could I do this?<em>  
>"Yea," she laid a hand on Percy's shoulder pulling him away from the cliff, back to the Hunters and Lady Artemis. They had more important things to deal with at the moment. "Come on Percy, we have to get them to camp."<br>She could see the determination in his eyes. She had known him long enough to know that Percy had every intention of seeking out the Manicore and getting Annabeth back. The boy was like an open book, and Thalia was an avid reader.  
>Percy turned, shrugging her hand away. Thalia watched him stalk away through the snow. She sighed, following after him.<br>_How will we get through this?_  
>"Thalia," she turned to see the Lady Artemis. "I hope you've taken time to consider my offer."<br>"I—I think, I still need some time to think it over," Tahlia couldn't look the goddess in the eye.  
>"Of course," Artemis gave a small smile. "This is not a decision to be made lightly. Take all the time you need."<br>"Thank you," Thalia managed a smile at the goddess and started after Percy into the tent.  
>It was hard to admit that she had kind of, sort of liked the thought; because it meant leaving everyone else behind.<br>_I never should have let them dance._


End file.
